


Духовные половинки

by KisVani



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем виноваты Кейли и ее журнал. Ведь по тесту оттуда выходит, что Джейн и Ривер — идеальная пара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Духовные половинки

Если бы кто спросил Джейна, то он бы сказал, что всю эту кашу заварила Кейли. Во время последней остановки она купила журнал… а может быть, просто нашла, потому что вряд ли бы кто-то решился попросить денег за него, учитывая состояние. На половине страниц красовались жирные пятна, ещё половина выглядела так, будто их долго тёрли наждачной бумагой, но этого вполне хватило для того, чтоб занять Кейли.  
Она могла читать, лежа на полу, высоко здрав ноги и постукивая тяжёлыми ботинками один об другой, когда попадалось, с её точки зрения, что-то интересное. Могла читать за столом, вызывая неодобрительный взгляд Зои и задумчивый — пастора. Могла читать, положив журнал рядом с собой, когда проводила мелкий ремонт, не требующий слишком пристального её внимания. Так что не стоит удивляться, отчего на журнале появилось ещё больше грязных пятен.  
Никого это не волновало до определённого момента. После него, вообще-то, тоже мало кто на Серенити начал придавать этому значение, но Джейну порой казалось, что все постоянно смотрят на него, когда он поблизости, и обсуждают, стоит выйти.  
А дело было так: в очередной раз устроившись в кают-компании с журналом, Кейли не читала молча, а принялась задавать вопросы. Первой жертвой стал Мэл:  
— Если бы ты оказался на луне и мог взять единственного спутника, кто бы из нас это был?  
— А почему только единственного-то? — удивился капитан. — Что это за безлюдная луна и почему я должен там торчать?  
— А всё-таки, — не отставала Кейли.  
— Я не знаю… ну, луна опасная?  
— Просто безлюдная…  
— Я бы взяла капитана, — внезапно ответила Зои.  
Уош привычно закатил глаза, но никак это заявление не прокомментировал. В прошлый раз его возмущение тем, что собственная жена уделяет больше внимания Мэлу, чем ему, не закончилось ничем хорошим. А потом Зои ещё очень долго втолковывала Уошу, почему боевой командир в чём-то вызывает больше эмоций, чем пресловутый муж, а в чём-то — меньше, в чём между ними разница и почему это действительно важно. Судя по загнанному виду Уоша после этих объяснений, он понял, осознал и проникся, а если и нет, то понял, что лучше помалкивать.  
Тем не менее, он всё же сказал:  
— А я бы выбрал тебя, Зои.  
— А ты, Джейн? — спросила Кейли.  
— Можно на той луне будем только мы с Верой? — поинтересовался Джейн хмуро.  
— Оружие нельзя, только человека, — был безжалостный ответ.  
Джейн собирался отмолчаться, но заметил, что все остальные смотрят на него с нескрываемым интересом.  
— Ладно, — буркнул он, — я взял бы Ривер.  
— А почему? — продолжила допытываться Кейли.  
— Потому что она хоть и…  
Джейн увидел, что док нахмурился, и решил, что надо сказать как-то по-другому то, о чём он подумал, потому что кто знает, вдруг в случае чего Саймон решит: штопать Джейна не надо, а капитан ему и поверит.  
— …хоть и необычная, — выкрутился Джейн, — но дерётся лучше прочих. Даже без оружия.  
Все восприняли это нормально, кроме самой Ривер, которая захихикала, и Кейли, покачавшей головой.  
— Тут говорится, что одинокая луна символизирует абсолютную любовь, — объяснила она, — и тот, кого выбираешь, — твоя духовная половинка.  
Уош поднял брови и покосился на Зои, та ответила хмурым взглядом, пастор улыбнулся, Мэл многозначительно посмотрел на Джейна, Ривер снова захихикала. К счастью, Инара на несколько дней улетела по делам, так что можно было не опасаться её глубокомысленных замечаний. Один только Саймон никак не воспринял это известие.  
— Кейли, — вздохнул он, — это дешёвый женский журнал, там нет серьёзной психологии, и уж тем более он не рассчитан на то, что его будут обсуждать в компании вроде нашей.  
— А что не так с нашей компанией? — спросила Кейли.  
— Мы все слишком хорошо знаем, что бывает на одиноких лунах, — ответил Саймон, — и думаем в первую очередь о собственной безопасности, а не о романтике.  
— Но ты бы выбрал меня, верно?  
— Пожалуй, — ответил Саймон, — я бы колебался между тобой и Ривер.  
Его сестра поднялась со своего места, пересекла кают-компанию и без слов крепко обняла Саймона.  
Эта ситуация оставила свой отпечаток. Больше с вопросами из журнала Кейли не лезла и вскорости вовсе перестала с ним таскаться. Но остальные об этом не забыли и, как его это ни удивляло, цеплялись именно к Джейну.  
Мэл то и дело называл их с Ривер духовными половинками. Остальные, кроме разве что Саймона и, конечно же, самого Джейна, считали, что это просто замечательная шутка. В том числе Ривер, которая всегда по-дурацки хихикала и делала вид, что смущается, но в её глазах плясали чёртики.  
— Джейн, я думаю, что твоя духовная половинка не против прогуляться в город, — говорил Мэл.  
— Да-да, — отвечала Ривер, хватая Джейна за руку, — пойдём, говорят, тут есть зоопарк. Я хочу в зоопарк!  
Джейн с ужасом смотрел на неё, вырывал руку из её хватки и спешно уходил с корабля… чтоб обнаружить неустанно следующую за ним по пятам Ривер. И ему приходилось вести её в зоопарк, чтоб потом можно было уговорить вернуться на Серенити.  
— Джейн, — продолжал Мэл, — ты, случаем, не видел свою духовную половинку? Пастор жалуется, что у него пропала Библия, может, она снова вносит в неё исправления?  
И Джейн, ругаясь сквозь зубы, бросал чистить Веру и шёл искать Ривер, которая честно обещала вернуть книгу, как только закончит. Несмотря на все объяснения, она так и не поняла, что исправлять там ничего не надо, а логические нестыковки — как раз там, где должны быть.  
— Джейн, — потешался Мэл, — может, купишь своей духовной половинке новую пару обуви?  
— Нет! — рычал Джейн, но честно спрашивал, какие туфли Ривер предпочитает.  
Вернувшаяся Инара неожиданно тоже решила подключиться к забавной игре «доведи Джейна до белого каления». Правда, делала это немного иначе, чем капитан.  
— Если вы с Ривер действительно испытываете духовную близость, — говорила она, — то вам следует как-нибудь отметить свою любовь. Отлично подойдут парные украшения.  
— Мы не испытываем духовную близость! — взвыл Джейн. — Оставьте меня в покое, вашу мать!  
Одно дело капитан. Ладно посмеивающаяся Кейли. Да пусть и Уош потешается, но Инара — это было уже слишком. Вроде бы серьёзная женщина, должна понимать, что это не более чем слишком затянувшая и совершенно глупая и несмешная шутка.  
— Джейн, успокойся, — сказала Ривер, поглаживая его по руке. — Все хорошо.  
— Нет. Всё совсем не хорошо, — буркнул Джейн.  
Он хотел было уйти от Ривер или попытаться отогнать её от себя, но понял, что её присутствие успокаивает, а во взгляде живых глаз не было насмешки или чего-то подобного, что то и дело проскальзывало у остальных. Она выглядела так, будто тоже ужасно устала от всего этого балагана вокруг них.  
— Если что, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила Инара, — я могу помочь вам в выборе украшений.  
— Ничего не надо, — недовольно ответил Джейн.  
Однако на следующей луне он, совершенно неожиданно для себя, купил два серебряных кольца с выгравированными иероглифами «мир» и «надежда». Кольца были одинаковыми, только одно — заметно меньше другого. Джейн списал это на то, что ему тоже иногда хотелось делать бесполезные покупки, а эта ещё и была не самой худшей.  
Кольца, завернутые в обрывок тряпки, лежали рядом с запасными патронами, и Джейн старался не думать о них. Потому что стоило только начать, как он отчетливо осознавал, что рано или поздно отдаст меньшее кольцо Ривер. Теперь Джейн понимал, каково ей приходится с этими-то постоянными видениями. Неудивительно, что шарики за ролики то и дело заезжают — от такого-то количества совсем ненужных и пугающих знаний.  
Джейн точно был уверен только в одном, а Ривер знала чуть ли не всё, ещё и мысли читала. Тут даже, нормальным будучи, с катушек съедешь.  
Что-то такое Джейн сказал доку, когда тот обрабатывал и зашивал порез на его плече после нового дельца с не самым удачным исходом. Товар им пришлось выкинуть, денег они не получили, зато получили неплохую драку с целой шайкой местных разбойников. Вообще, всё могло бы закончиться хуже, их задницы спасла всё та же Ривер, которая сказала:  
— Они предадут нас, надо уходить.  
Капитан ещё думал, прислушиваться ли к её совету, а Джейн уже выкидывал ящики на каменистую землю, чтоб освободить телегу и иметь возможность побыстрее свалить, когда запахнет жареным.  
Саймон уже слышал эту историю, но Джейн был уверен, что ни Мэл, ни Зои не рассказали ему всего, чтоб не пугать. Ведь Ривер напросилась с ними, и док её отпустил только потому, что его заверили, будто дело абсолютно безопасное и бояться нечего.  
— Что у тебя с моей сестрой? — спросил док.  
По его голосу и выражению лица понять ничего было нельзя. Джейн терпеть не мог, когда Саймон или кто-то ещё так делал. Это выглядело, как подчеркнутая демонстрация собственного превосходства. Вроде: «Глядите, как я умею делать постное лицо. А всё потому, что у меня были родители, которые давали мне деньжата, стоило показать им такую физиономию».  
— Ничего у меня нет с твоей сестрой! — ответил Джейн. — И вообще, почему я перед тобой оправдываюсь?  
— Потому что я брат Ривер, — сказал Саймон. — И её опекун.  
Он закончил с раной Джейна и отступил на шаг. Взгляд у него был явно недовольный и угрожающий, но, учитывая, что Саймон и мухи бы не обидел, — смотрелось это потешно.  
— Да что вы все ко мне прицепились? — спросил Джейн. — Я не собираюсь обижать твою сестру, доволен?  
Он не стал говорить, что скорее это Ривер может его обидеть. Учитывая то, как она уложила целый отряд нападавших за пару секунд, справиться с одним-то Джейном ей труда бы не составило.  
— Я не доволен, — ответил Саймон, сложив руки на груди. — Но ничего другого я от тебя не получу, верно?  
Джейн молча поднялся и, буркнув на прощание: «Спасибо», — оставил дока с его ненаглядными хирургическими инструментами.  
— Да твою мать, — бормотал Джейн, идя по коридору, — какого чёрта они ко мне прицепились?  
Это всё началось с Кейли и её идиотского журнала, но почему-то Зои, которая выбрала Мэла, не задумываясь, никто не трогал. Может, потому что капитан это пресекал, а может, из-за Уоша…или потому что команда за что-то мстит Джейну. С них же вполне станется.  
Когда спустя час он выбрался на обед, то ожидал очередной подлянки. Но все остальные, даже несносный Саймон, вели себя вполне спокойно. И то хлеб. Глядишь успокоятся и перестанут надоедать ему.  
— Они не хотят тебе ничего плохого, — сказала Ривер Джейну. — Просто так показывают свою дружбу. А вовсе не «прицепились».  
— Хреново показывают, — ответил ей Джейн, прежде чем понял, что Ривер отвечает на вопрос, который он задал её брату час назад. — Эй, ты что, подслушивала?  
Она невинно улыбнулась и протянула ему тарелку с жарким.  
Нет, Джейн, конечно, признавал, что от умений Ривер всем польза. Только вот жутковато было, когда она заранее чужие мысли знала или рассказывала о том, что только должно было произойти. А вот то, как она дралась, если «включалась», — было вообще прекрасно. Хотя Джейн предпочёл бы, чтоб такое случалось нечасто, потому что кто её знает, вдруг Ривер забудется и решит и его того, укокошить. Кто ж её знает?  
А ещё Джейн признавал, что она симпатичная. Где-то как-то, с определённого ракурса и точки зрения. Но Джейну больше нравились женщины, у которых есть за что ухватиться, а Ривер могла бы понравиться кому-то другому. Кто больше таких вот худых и костлявых любит. Но хорошенькой она была, тут не поспоришь. Хотя ну никак не красивая, нет. Ни в коем случае.  
Слишком поздно Джейн понял, что не очень умно много думать о таких вещах на Серенити, где, как известно, есть те, кто чужие мысли знает.  
Мэл как-то раз пришёл к Джейну, долго смотрел на него, а потом заявил:  
— Если снова обидишь Ривер — на первой же луне тебя в турбину засуну.  
Чуть позже примерно то же, но немного в других выражениях, высказала Зои. Кейли просто уходила прочь, завидев Джейна, Саймон смотрел на него, как на какую-то мерзкую опухоль, которую надо вырезать, пастор трагически вздыхал, Уош и Инара морщились, как от зубной боли. Ну, морщился-то больше первый, а компаньонка просто кривилась.  
— Да что я сделал? — возмутился Джейн. — Я вообще ничего не сделал, а вы против меня ополчились!  
Но это не помогало. Порой Джейну казалось, что на Серенити все с ума сошли, а только он нормальный. Может, и его надолго не хватит.  
Всё-таки он решил пойти к Ривер и спросить у неё, как и зачем она его подставляет. Но та, только завидев Джейна, залилась горючими слезами.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь! — сквозь рыдания заявила она. — Ухо-о-оди!  
Джейн неуверенно потоптался в дверях, но решил, что без разговора дело совсем никуда не пойдёт.  
— Очень нравишься, — заверил он Ривер. — Правда.  
— Врёшь, — ответила она, нехорошо глядя на Джейна.  
— Ну… да, — вздохнул он и сел на кровать рядом с обнявшей колени Ривер. — Я не люблю, когда ты всех настраиваешь против меня. И когда плачешь тоже.  
Та шмыгнула носом и недоверчиво покосилась на Джейна.  
— Но ты считаешь меня некрасивой, — заявила она.  
Джейн почесал в затылке.  
— Это да, — сказал он и быстро добавил: — Но это не значит, что ты мне не нравишься! Или что я тебя не люблю, или что-то такое. Вон Инара красивая, но лучше от неё подальше держаться.  
Ривер нахмурилась:  
— Почему? Мне нравится Инара, я знаю, что она очень хорошая и всех нас любит.  
— Она всё равно что-то своё замышляет, — ответил Джейн, — сама себе на уме, понимаешь?  
Ривер кивнула и расплылась в широченной улыбке.  
— Но я же знаю, что у неё на уме! Значит, ты можешь её не бояться! Правда же хорошо, что я рядом с тобой, да?  
Она ткнула Джейну в грудь и захихикала. Такой она нравилась ему значительно больше, чем когда обижалась и плакала. По крайней мере, он знал, что делать, и не чувствовал, что безумно виноват перед ней, пусть и не понимает, за что же именно.  
— Я вообще ничего не боюсь, — сказал Джейн, — только тебя, но никому не говори.  
Ривер кивнула с серьёзным видом и подвинулась ближе, прижимаясь к плечу Джейна.  
— Можешь меня не бояться, — прошептала она, — и Саймона тоже. Он хотя и говорит, что убьёт тебя, но ничего не сделает. У меня хороший брат.  
Джейн расслабился: наконец-то Ривер перестала вести себя странно, может, теперь и остальные перестанут смотреть на него, как на врага? Он же действительно не хочет ничего плохого этой девчонке. Она ему в самом деле нравится. По-своему, конечно, но нравится.  
— Джейн, — позвала Ривер. — Можно я буду носить то колечко, что ты мне купил?  
— А, чёрт, ты знаешь, — Джейн хмыкнул, — ну конечно ты знаешь. Наверное, можно. Напомни, чтоб я его тебе отдал.  
— Не надо, — ответила Ривер, — я знаю, где оно лежит, сама возьму.  
Может, Джейну бы стоило насторожиться, что его это не возмутило. Обычно он терпеть не мог, чтоб кто-то рылся в его вещах. Но это же была Ривер. Она и так в курсе, что нельзя ничего переставлять и трогать. Просто возьмёт кольцо и всё. Специально назло кому-нибудь она никогда ничего не делала. Случайно, от недопонимания или просто потому, что что-то показалось ей угрожающим, — да. А вот специально она бы не стала вредить. Как раз это Джейну в ней особенно нравилось.  
С того вечера она действительно начала носить кольцо. Джейн тоже. Все остальные из команды Серенити или не заметили, или сделали вид, что не заметили.  
Ривер всё так же не слишком выпускали туда, где могло быть опасно, но так как их корабль редко оказывался в тихих гаванях, а Мэл Рейнольдс был живым магнитом для неприятностей — это было безнадежным занятием. Всё равно они все оказывались в опасности, все рисковали своей шкурой и все чудом спасались. Раз за разом, но достаточно успешно, как мог судить Джейн.  
У них с Ривер всё шло… как обычно. Остальные хотя бы перестали дразнить Джейна, когда поняли, что он не реагирует на подначки, и это радовало. А потом как-то раз Ривер вытащила его из передряги. Ну, Джейн в ту передрягу просто не попал, потому «вытащила» — не то слово, но он был благодарен.  
Дело было в кабаке на Персефоне, где он выполнял сразу две миссии: отдыхал душой и прислушивался к свежим сплетням. В этом не было особой необходимости, но Джейн откровенно скучал. Мэл умчался на встречу с Бэджером, Инара, понятное дело, улетучилась к кому-то из своих клиентов, Саймон, Ривер и Кейли пошли за покупками, пастор Бук удалился по своим, непонятным делам, а оставаться на одном корабле с пожирающими друг друга глазами Зои и Уошем было занятием не для слабонервных. Джейн, конечно, не причислял себя к таковым, но решил, что безопаснее побыть где-то в стороне.  
Выпил он совсем немного, а потом начали играть в карты, чего Джейн просто не мог пропустить. Удача так и шла к нему в руки, но, как ему показалось, появившаяся Ривер всё испортила.  
— Мы уходим отсюда, — безапелляционно заявила она, указывая пальцем на Джейна, — быстро!  
— Но я же выигрываю! — возмутился тот.  
Он не стал говорить, что «мы» она использовала не в тему, потому что он, Джейн, пришел сюда первым, а она ввалилась уже позже.  
— Мы уходим.  
Она выглядела не слишком угрожающей в своем простеньком белом платьице и с ленточкой в волосах, но Джейн прекрасно знал, что это впечатление ох как обманчиво. Да и к тому же, если Ривер говорит, что откуда-то надо уходить, то она делает это не просто так.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, — но дай хоть партию закончить!  
— Нет. Сейчас, Джейн.  
Кто-то рассмеялся, ещё один из сидящих за столом сказал: «Какая упорная у тебя женушка!». Но и их, и прочих возможных весельчаков остудил суровый взгляд Джейна.  
Собрать свой выигрыш, который был меньше ожидаемого, но был, много времени не заняло. Все это время Ривер стояла, скрестив руки на груди, а потом чуть ли не бегом бросилась к дверям. Джейну хотелось бы знать, что такое с ней творится, но спросить он решился, только когда они отошли на два квартала от кабака.  
— И что это было? — поинтересовался он, добавив пару ругательств на китайском.  
— Тебе угрожала опасность, — ответила Ривер, — тот, который сидел справа, убил бы всех. Теперь тоже убьёт, но обвинят не тебя.  
— Эм… ну спасибо, типа, что вытащила.  
Ривер улыбнулась и взяла его за руку, а потом ускорила шаг и потянула Джейна за собой.  
— Пошли! Нам надо догнать Саймона и Кейли!  
Конечно, Джейн совсем не так хотел провести день, но когда он вечером услышал новости и убедился в правоте Ривер, то был готов хоть постоянно бродить с ней по Персефоне. И даже терпеть недовольную Кейли и дока, который делал вид, что его совсем ничего не волнует, пусть и косился на Джейна с раздражением, когда думал, что тот не видит.  
Ривер же не замечала недовольства брата и Кейли, ну или, учитывая её способности, считала, что это неважно.  
— Может, купишь ещё один журнал? — предложил Кейли в тот день Джейн, чтоб как-то разрядить обстановку.  
— Ещё один? — удивилась та. — Я тот не покупала, мне его Ривер притащила.  
— Ага, — подтвердила та, всё так же не отпуская руки Джейна, — я его нашла. Он показался очень нужным.  
Джейн не рискнул спрашивать, для чего же «нужным». Потому что Ривер вполне могла честно ответить на этот вопрос. И вряд ли это был бы тот ответ, который Джейну в самом деле хотелось бы слышать. Ведь нужно в жизни иметь какую-то иллюзию того, что он сам выбирает, как ему поступать.  
Другой случай, в котором Ривер посчитала своим долгом вмешаться в дела Джейна, был на какой-то задрипанной луне, куда их занесло для срочного ремонта. Те из команды, кто не был занят собственно починкой разваливающихся частей, нервной беготней вокруг тех, кто это делал и попытками изображать капитана в сложившемся бедламе, решили отдохнуть. Джейн направил свои стопы в сторону борделя с не слишком кусающимися расценками… впрочем, он здесь был всего один, так что особо выбирать и не приходилось.  
Но только Джейн успел усадить себе на колено приятную блондиночку, как, словно демон из самых глубоких уровней Ада, возникла разъярённая Ривер. Особым своим достижением Джейн считал то, что ему удалось не дать ей никого убить. Не со зла, опять же, а чисто случайно, потому что Ривер не видела смысла что-либо обсуждать, кроме того, что Джейна необходимо обязательно увести отсюда. А молчала она всю дорогу до корабля.  
— Да что на тебя нашло? — спросил Джейн, когда они оказались внутри. — Мне теперь и развлекаться нельзя, что ли? Одно дело, когда ты прикрываешь мне спину, а другое, когда в мои личные дела лезешь. Так нельзя!  
Рядом никого не было, так что можно было не бояться спорить с Ривер. Главное — не громко, а то решат, что он на неё кричит, и опять перестанут общаться. Всем-то есть дело до того, как они общаются…  
— Ты не должен был с ней спать, — сказала Ривер, — она жутко больная и у неё провалится нос. Саймону бы точно не понравилось тебя от этого лечить.  
Вся ярость Джейна ушла, будто её и не было... ну, по крайней мере, та часть, что была в отношении Ривер.  
— Эм… — сказал он. — Большое спасибо. А она точно было больной?  
— Ага, — подтвердила Ривер, — а то бы я была не против.  
Джейн не слишком-то верил в последнее утверждение, пусть и знал, что не в привычке Ривер было врать. Уж больно это всё напоминало ему обычную ревность. И сейчас его не то чтоб сильно беспокоило, услышит эту мысль Ривер или нет. Пусть себе слышит, в ней нет ничего такого.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказала Ривер, морща лоб, — зачем ты идёшь к кому-то другому, если у тебя есть я?  
— Э-э-э-э? — глубокомысленно выдал Джейн, он не был уверен, что правильно понял слова Ривер.  
— Ты спишь с какими-то чужими женщинами, — махнула рукой она, — платишь им. Можешь от них заразиться… и ты их не любишь, они даже тебе не нравятся, и ты думаешь, что они некрасивые!  
Джейн кивал на каждый аргумент, потому что во всех них Ривер была вполне права.  
— Но я же тебе нравлюсь! — продолжила она свою мысль. — Даже очень. И мне не надо платить. И я точно не болею… почему же мы не спим с тобой?  
Вот тут Джейн глубоко задумался, как ответить так, чтоб она всё поняла. Он задумался на секунду о себе и Ривер и понял, что секс с ней кажется не таким и жутким… ну, разве что она в процессе переключится и решит его убить. Но чувство опасности тоже может добавить остроты… «О чём я думаю? — ужаснулся Джейн. — Как я до этого дошёл?»  
Ривер улыбнулась, не то прочитав его мысли, не то догадавшись о них. Джейн помотал головой:  
— Твой брат меня убьёт!  
— Неа, — ответила Ривер, — не убьёт. Ой, у Кейли беда, я побежала. Пока, Джейн!  
Она чмокнула его в щёку и умчалась по коридору.  
— Я тоже сошёл с ума, – заявил Джейн и задумчиво потёр место поцелуя.  
Он надеялся, что Саймона не будет в медотсеке. Когда он видел его в последний раз, док крутился вокруг Кейли и больше ей мешал, чем помогал, но она его не прогоняла.  
А среди дезинфицирующих средств, как знал Джейн, у Саймона припрятана бутылка самогона. После разговора с Ривер и собственных размышлений хотелось выпить. Брести же назад в город было и долго, и чревато тем, что его снова притащат назад чуть ли не за руку. Или что похуже — кто знает, что Ривер в голову придет на почве их-то разговора? О нет, Джейн считал, что на Серенити безопаснее всего. Только бы ещё найти, чего выпить.  
К несчастью, док оказался на месте. Саймон стоял у лампы и читал какую-то книгу. Незаметно пробраться мимо него не получилось бы.  
Потому Джейн решил и не пытаться.  
— Док, у тебя есть спиртное? — громко спросил он с порога.  
Саймон поднял брови, но комментировать не стал, а молча достал из ящика бутылку и два стакана.  
— Что случилось, Джейн? — спросил он, присаживаясь на кушетку.  
— Дело в твоей сестре…  
Это заставило Саймона нахмуриться, он всегда делал это странным образом, когда речь шла о Ривер.  
— Не подумай ничего такого! — Джейн плеснул белесую жидкость в свой стакан и выпил залпом. — Классная штука, где купил?  
— Джейн, моя сестра, — не позволил ему отвлечься Саймон. — Что ты ей сделал?  
«И хоть бы раз кто поинтересовался, что она мне сделала, — с тоской подумал Джейн, — но нет, всегда только я».  
— Она… ну, я почти уверен, что она сегодня предложила нам переспать.  
Теперь Саймон выглядел удивлённым. Но хвататься за скальпель не спешил.  
— А вы разве ещё не?.. — спросил он осторожно, оставив в конце многозначительную паузу.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — взвился Джейн. — Да я бы никогда!  
Удивление на лице Саймона сменилось настоящим шоком.  
— Вообще, — кашлянув, сказал он, — я всегда думал, что ты просто плохой парень, с которым почему-то связалась моя сестра и с чем я ничего не могу сделать. Но сейчас я, кажется, могу поменять мнение.  
Джейн плюхнулся на кушетку рядом с ним.  
— Вот что мне с ней делать? — тоскливо спросил он у Саймона.  
— А чего ты хочешь? — в свою очередь спросил тот, немного отодвигаясь. — Я не буду в восторге от вашей свадьбы, так и знай, но выбора у меня ведь всё равно нет.  
Теперь ошалел уже Джейн. Свадьба? У него и Ривер? Док стукнулся головой?  
— Я слишком молодой, чтоб жениться! — заявил Джейн.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Саймон, — боюсь, у тебя тоже выбора нет.  
Джейн обхватил голову руками. Но, если подумать, то Ривер — отличный вариант. Не раздражает, знает, где лежат его вещи, и, что самое главное, стреляет ничуть не хуже него. Если не лучше. И она точно понравится мамочке.  
— Кажется, — сказал Джейн, — я должен купить Кейли новый журнал. Пусть ещё кому-нибудь жизнь испортит.  
Саймон скривился, но поднял свой стакан.  
— За женщин, — сказал он, — которые всегда найдут нас, даже если мы не найдём их.  
Джейн не был так уж уверен в том, что поддерживает этот тост, но самогон действительно был хорош, так что он чокнулся с Саймоном.


End file.
